User blog:Crash815/Chapter 1 - Digital Vortex
Next Chapter: Tagged for a Crest “I just creamed your Digimon,” Spencer chuckled as he put his winning card down. “Finally, a game I can beat you at.” “That’s a first,” Jack smiled. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake. “We’re too far inland for an earthquake,” Spencer stated. They ran out of their club house and towards the nearby school. There was some sort of vortex in the school parking lot. People were gathering around it. “What’s going on?” Kate, a girl Spencer’s age, asked. “Spencer?” his brother, Tyler, had just run up to his side. Suddenly, five beams of light came out of the vortex. One of the lights went to Spencer; one went to Jack, one to Kate, one to Tyler, and one to Libby, a girl in Jack’s school class. The lights turned into a small device. “Digivices?” Spencer whispered to himself. Suddenly, giant yellow caterpillars came out of the vortex. “What’s that?” Libby shouted. People were running away, scared of the bugs. “It’s Kunemon!” Jack answered. “I think we’re supposed to fight them,” Spencer said, “but how can we without Digimon?” Suddenly, the vortex started to glow. Five more beams of light flew out of it and then hit the ground. They turned into five monsters. The first monster looked like a white Egyptian kitten with enormous green and red claws and a tail that was two times her size. The second was like a big yellow armadillo. The third resembled a hamster with bat-like wings instead of ears. The fourth was a strange blue monster with a white belly. The last was a big, red and white bird with yellow feet. Suddenly, the vortex disappeared. “Maybe we can help!” the blue one said. “What do you say, Spencer?” “Okay, Veemon!” Spencer replied. “We can beat them, Tyler,” the hamster said. “You’re right, Patamon,” Tyler replied. “This’ll be easy, Jack,” the armadillo said. “Sweet, Armadillomon,” Jack nodded. “We’re the only ones who can, Kate,” the bird said. “Let’s go, Libby,” the cat said. “Okay, Hawkmon,” Kate said. “Gatomon,” Libby nodded. “Attack!” Spencer shouted. “V-Headbutt!” Veemon said as he head butted the Kunemon. “Lightning Claw!” Gatomon shouted as she slashed a Kunemon. Suddenly, the Kunemon shot a bunch of string at the Digimon. “Oh no!” Jack gasped. “What can we do?” “Come on, Veemon,” Spencer shouted. “You can do it!” Then Spencer’s Digivice began to glow, and so did Veemon. <> Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon Veemon grew in size and white wings sprouted out of his back. The outline of an X appeared on his chest. “Go Exveemon!” Spencer shouted. “V-Laser!” Exveemon said. The X on his chest glowed red and it blasted the Kunemon. “Awesome!” Spencer smiled. “We did it!” “Not quite!” Kate informed him. She pointed to some Kunemon that hadn’t been destroyed. “They’re joining together!” Jack gasped. He was right, the remaining Kunemon were coming together. <> Kunemon digivolve to… Flymon “It digivolved!” Tyler gasped. “V-Laser!” Exveemon shouted. It blasted the Flymon, who fell to the ground. “Gatomon, finish him off!” Libby shouted. “Lightning Kick!” Gatomon shouted as she kicked the Flymon in the face, destroying it. “Get its data!” Spencer shouted. Exveemon absorbed the debris that had come from Flymon. Then, suddenly, a fireball hit Exveemon. He fell to the ground. “What was that?” Jack gasped. They looked into the air. “It’s Shadramon,” Hawkmon stated. “A fire insect Digimon.” “Exveemon, fight back!” Spencer shouted. He looked at Exveemon, who had turned back into Veemon. “Oh no!” “My turn,” Kate said. Her Digivice, and Hawkmon, glowed. <> Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon Hawkmon transformed into a big red eagle. “Grand Horn!” Aquilamon sped up in the air and rammed into Shadramon. Then Aquilamon absorbed its data. “Something tells me that that’s not the last one to appear,” Tyler whirled around. Sure enough, he was right. A Digimon flew over his head just as he turned around. “We’re sure getting a workout,” Jack said. The Digimon looked like a giant red stag beetle. “It’s Kuwagamon.” Suddenly, Kuwagamon hit Aquilamon and he fell to the ground and de-digivolved. “Our turn, Armadillomon!” “Right!” Armadillomon nodded as he began to glow. Jack’s Digivice glowed. <> Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon Armadillomon transformed into a yellow ankylosaurus. “Megaton Press!” Ankylomon jumped into the air and knocked Kuwagamon into the ground. “All right!” Jack shouted. “I don’t think it’s over!” Spencer shouted. Kuwagamon was glowing. <> Kuwagamon matrix digivolve to… Okuwamon He grew and turned grey. “No way! An ultimate?” Jack gasped. “The only way that a Digimon can digivolve to ultimate with these Digivices is if we have crests, but we don’t,” Spencer growled. Suddenly, Okuwamon flung Ankylomon across the street. Ankylomon de-digivolved. “Maybe we can DNA digivolve,” Jack suggested. “Aquilamon and Gatomon.” “Hawkmon’s too weak to digivolve again,” Kate reminded him. “I’ll fight,” Patamon said. “Boom Bubble!” He spit a big bubble at Okuwamon, but it didn’t do anything. The beetle headed towards Patamon. “Oh no, Patamon!” Tyler shouted. Suddenly, something slashed Okuwamon. A warrior in gold armor with two shining swords appeared. Okuwamon disappeared and the warrior absorbed his data. “It’s TigerVespamon,” Gatomon gasped. “He killed Okuwamon. He’s a mega-level Digimon. Let’s hope he doesn’t want to fight us.” “Oh please, you’re not even worth my time,” TigerVespamon chuckled. “However, I’ll take some of your extra energy.” He stuck his sword into the ground and all five of their Digimon were zapped. Veemon shrunk into a miniature version of himself, Hawkmon shrunk into a small bird head, Patamon turned into something that looked like a white hamster, Armadillomon shrunk into a very pale yellow head with big ears, and Gatomon turned into what looked like a small dog. Then TigerVespamon jumped away as fast as he’d appeared. “Demiveemon!” Spencer shouted as he ran over to his Digimon. “Are you okay?” “At least I’m still here,” Demiveemon smiled. “He’s right,” Kate stated. “TigerVespamon could have easily crushed these guys.” “The question is ‘why didn’t he crush them?’” Jack added. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts